


Evening Downtime

by Castryn



Series: Kanera Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kanera Week 2020, Napping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castryn/pseuds/Castryn
Summary: Posted for day 1 of Kanera Week 2020 and the prompt Stolen Moments. Just a quiet night on the Ghost with our favorite space couple and some warm drinks.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Kanera Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920343
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kanera Week 2020, Kanera: Pre-Rebels





	Evening Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I'm a week late for Kaneara week, but this is my first fanfiction for this fandom and I hope it's appreciated either way.

Hera lounged on the couch in the common area, legs stretched out in front of her and a data pad in hand, skimming through the most recent intel from Fulcrum on the Empire and determining the next move for her and her crew. She heard the familiar whoosh of one of the living quarters doors opening and closing and glanced up just as Kanan stepped into the common area; she raised a hand in greeting before returning her attention to the screen in front of her.

Kanan flashed the captain a smile as he made his way towards the small kitchenette area, in search of the old kettle that had been seeing a lot more use as of late. "Good evening Hera, wasn't expecting you to still be up this late. I was going to make myself a cup of tea before bed, care for one?" he asked as he set the kettle up and turned to face her, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

Hera gave a hum of acknowledgment and a distracted "sure, Kanan" but kept her focus on the data, making Kanan chuckle gently, he speculated that whatever she had on that screen must involve their next assignment for Fulcrum, very little else, other that her Ghost of course, completely absorbed her attention like that.

The jedi let her be while he prepared two cups of dried tarine tea leaves, adding the heated water, and giving a relaxed sigh as the fruity herbal aroma filled the air. Kanan had to suppress a grin when he heard Hera give a pleased hum as the scent drifted her way; he found out by chance that tarine was her favorite and did his best to keep it in supply ever since, the smile it put on her face always made it worth his efforts. He grabbed the mugs and made his way over the couch, setting both on the display table before dropping down next to her, arm casually brushing against hers as he grinned at the beautiful twi'lek.

"Here you are, Captain" he smirked, handing her a cup and watching as she finally ditched the datapad to wrap both hands around the warm mug, bringing it up close to her face. Hera closed her eyes as she took a deep inhale of the scent, a relaxed expression settling on her face; Kanan caught himself wishing he could see that look on her more often.

"Mmmmm. Thank you, love. I hadn't realized how much I needed this" she practically purred at him as she nestled comfortably against his side.

Kanan smiled in response as he claimed his own cup, kicking the heels of his feet up onto the table and draping his free arm around Hera's shoulders, humming as her warmth radiated through the embrace. "So what had your attention earlier? I assume it's our next assignment?"

"Yes, Fulcrum wants us to do some recon in a southern sector on Lothal; they think there may be a group of refugees there we may be able to sway to our cause by aiding them with food and supplies. The imperials have a big shipment coming in to Capital City in a few days that we can help liberate to this group" she and Kanan shared a grin before she finished her tea and leaned up to set the cup back on the table and reclaim the datapad before, much to Kanan's delight, resettling against his side.

Kanan finished his own tea and ditched his cup on the table as well before settling comfortably against the couch and Hera, his head tipping far enough to the side for his cheek to rest against one lek, causing Hera to sigh and nestle closer against him. Kanan allowed his eyes to close and his mind to drift in an almost meditative state, content to just enjoy this rare quiet moment with Hera at his side; it wasn't often she opened herself up to intimacy in this manner and he was grateful for whatever opportunity he had to enjoy being in her presence.

Kanan hadn't realized how relaxed, and in all honesty how tired, he had been until he was blinking his eyes open a few hours later with a weight on chest making him glance down to see Hera snuggled up against him, fast asleep with a soft barely there smile gracing her lips; the datapad she'd had before was now sitting abonded on the table. Kanan smiled fondly at her, dipping his head just enough to place a soft kiss against her forehead before tugging a blanket out from behind the couch and draping it over her, grinning as she nuzzled against his chest and sighed in her sleep. The young jedi let his eyes slide shut again and drifted back off to sleep, humbled and pleased to have a sleeping Hera tucked against him for the night.


End file.
